Choco Cake!
by la Pianissima
Summary: Irie, Byakuran and Spanner baked a cake for Lambo for his birthday. Set TYL. Sorry if it's late for Lambo's birthday and I hope you'll like it.


**Genre: **Friendship/**  
**

**Type:** One-shot

**Purpose:** For the (stupid cow) Lambo's birthday.

**Author's Note:** Sorry if I haven't updated some of my stories. I'm just getting pressured since school's right around the bend. Oh well. Happy Birthday Lambo.

This is no yaoi story, so please. I'm trying my best to make it look like a friendship story. Urgh. I know I suck. Sorry if there are any OOCs there. Set TYL.

KHR belongs to Amano Akira the Awesome! (I love Chapter 386 *cheeky grin*)

* * *

**Choco Cake**

_By Yume no Amai_

"Shoichi, what are you doing?" Spanner was nonchalantly walking down the corridor when he notices his fellow technician was making a huge ruckus in the kitchen. Byakuran asked Irie the same question when he, too, came to the kitchen door.

"Sho-chan, break anything else and yo— Oh? Chocolate? Are you baking for someone, Sho-chan?" The white-haired asked, his infamous smile planted neatly on his face. Spanner eyed his red-haired friend and mischievously asked, "Is it for me, Shoichi?"

"N-no! It's for Lambo-kun. Tomorrow's his birthday, so I thought I could give him a cake as a present…e~to…" Hesitantly, the former Milliefiore captain explained. His fingers filled with mushy chocolate. The blonde and the white-haired smirked at their comrade. "Do you even know how to bake, Sho-chan?" Byakuran entered the kitchen and studied the room. The chopping board was half-way covered with chocolate; the mixing bowl was filled with crumby batter and Irie's apron splattered with stains of chocolate.

"Well, no. B-but I read a book last night and I'm just basically following the directions…Ehehe…" The red-head laughed it off. Soon, his two closest friends accompanied him in baking the cake which is intended for a certain bratty, spoiled teen-aged cow. Either way, the trio didn't mind since they haven't bonded with each other like this since, well, high school, it seems. Or was it at the Robot Contests thingy? Who cares? As long as they cooperated at doing one 'nice' thing, that's all that matters.

Three hours later, after numerous failed attempts and wasted chocolate, the three was finished and neatly wrapped up the cake in a box and covered it up with a green ribbon. Spanner's laptop rang and it signaled him that someone emailed him. He went and saw that Giannini sent him a message regarding about the Modified Ten-Year Bazooka he made.

"Modified…Ten-Year Bazooka?" Asked Byakuran, bewilderment evident in his voice.

"Hmm." Spanner nodded, busily writing a reply to Giannini. "The Bovino Famiglia sent Giannini-san the blue-prints for the original Ten-Year Bazooka and he was overjoyed. He asked me if I could help modify the bazooka and reverse its effects."

"Reverse?" Irie asked this time.

"Yeah. It means, instead of sending you 10 years **to the future**, the Modified version sends you 10 years **to the past**." The blonde nonchalantly pushed his laptop cover down, mildly staring at the former Milliefiore leaders.

"Is that even possible?"

"Shoichi, I can't believe to hear those words from someone who made a time machine." Spanner stared at him with a stoic expression and stood up, dipping his strawberry flavored lollipop into the bowl of sappy chocolate batter. "Anyways, Giannini-san told me to come over to check out the bazooka. I suggest you should come with me since the cow must over at the Vongola Mansion as well." Irie nodded and started cleaning the kitchen. Byakuran said he'll be coming along and started helping out Irie with the kitchen. Spanner went to his room to gather the things he need for tomorrow's visit.

"Yare, yare. I'm turning a year older now and it seems nobody remembered my special day. Am I really that of a low-profile?" The once-a-crybaby-and-still-a-crybaby sulked as he woke up in his room. No signs of birthday presents, no signs of surprise parties, nothing. Zero. He sighed deeply as he took his bath and changed to clean clothing. Walking down the corridor, he heard something fell down from downstairs and he instantly went down to investigate. _Maybe I-Pin dropped her gift to me._ Much to his dismay, it was only Yamamoto dropping his baseball bat on the floor. Gokudera was with him, his annoyed eyes glaring at Yamamoto's carelessness.

Again, the young Mafioso sighed deeply, disappointed at his own fellow guardians for not remembering. He stared at the two and went to the kitchen where I-Pin, Kyoko and Haru were busy preparing breakfast. They cooked for him sunny-side up eggs and bacon, which he loves since he was a kid.

"What's with the glum face, Lambo-kun?" Asks Kyoko, busily setting up the basic utensils for cooking.

"Nothing really. I-I'm just waiting for something to happen…" Gloomily, the Lightning Guardian finished his breakfast and walked out the room. He saw Giannini-san with a…._what the heck? A Ten-Year Bazooka?_

"Giannini…a-no, what's that? I'm sure it's not _mine._" He said, gluing his eyes on the bazooka. Yes, it was not his. His was a light purple-kind of color. This one was bright orange.

"Oh, Lambo-sama (author twitches), good morning! E-to, this is a Modified Ten Year Bazooka I made from the blueprint the boss of the Bovino Family sent me." The technician beamed, seeing the spark of interest in the young man's eyes.

"Modi..fied?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yes, instead of sending you ten years to the future, the modified version sends you ten years to the past."

"Remarkable, Giannini-san. As expected from Vongola's Best Engine—"

The doorbell rang.

"Ah! That must be Spanner-san." Giannini handed Lambo the bazooka and told him to hold it for a while. The cow studied it. It look like his own bazooka except for the color, yes, only the color.

Giannini opened the door and let the former-trio Milliefiore members in the mansion. It was alright. Tsuna, being the kind-hearted man he is, allowed them to visit them in the Vongola base anytime they want.

"Yo, Giannini-san. Where's the bazooka?" Casually, the blonde mechanic asked, turning his head from side to side, searching. Irie was holding the cake-in-a-box-tied-with-a-green-ribbon and Byakuran was eating marshmallows.

"Lambo-sama (author twitches again) is holding it right now."

At the shot of Lambo's name, Irie tumbled forward, almost dropping the cake. Byakuran swiftly caught it, asking, "What's wrong Sho-chan?" The white-haired man smirked at the hint of pink in his best friend's cheeks. "Well, a-no, it's my first t-time gi-giving a gi-gift to someone…"

Byakuran smiled and pushed Irie forward…

I-Pin just popped out of nowhere and shocked the daylights out of Lambo, making him toss the bazooka in the air, landing unluckily at Irie.

And *poof!*

Orange puff of smoke enveloped Irie's body and we all know what happens next.

"A-re? Where am I?" Asks Irie to no one in particular. When the smoke around him faded, he noticed that where he was right now was seemingly familiar. He was in front of a four way intersection.

"Guppya!"

The noise he heard came from the street to the left. Instantly he went there and saw the 5-year old Lambo falling off a window. Apparently, he found himself outside the Sawada household. Lambo landed in front of him.

"Guuu~ Reborn! I'll get you for this!" The little cow balled his fist, staring at the window, Tsuna's window. Tsuna's brunette mane was visibly shown, his face sporting an awkward smile. Reborn had his stoic face and Leon transformed back from a gun to his original form. Irie's body quickly moved, hiding himself from the future Vongola Boss and his tutor.

_There's no mistaken it! Tha-that was Tsuna-san, Lambo-san and … Reborn-san from 10 years ago! Amazing! Giannini-san's Modified Yen-Year Bazooka really works!_

Just then, Lambo tugged his pants, tears flowing down his puny, idiotic face.

"La-lambo!" The stupid cow gazed into his eyes, his nose sniffing the air. "A-no, is that cho-chocolate?" He asked while pitifully crying. Irie gave an annoyed face, but smiled later on. He opened the box and handed the cake to Lambo.

"Guppyaaa! Cake! Chocolate cake! A-no, mister," He started eating the cake pieces while conversing with Irie. "I may not know you, but thank you for the cake!"

"You're welcome, Lambo-san. It's your birthday after all."

The cow stared at him in confusion. "Today's my birthday?"

Irie's face hastily change expression. He had doubts that today must not be his birthday. Time travel can't be exact with dates after all, unless it's well planned. But the bazooka that hit him has not been checked yet, so…his spine started shivering at the thought that he might not be able to go back anymore.

"A-no, mister. Would you like some?" Lambo, being a child he is, beamed with cuteness when he smiled as he offered a small portion of the chocolate cake that he, Byakuran and Spanner worked so hard at. Irie smiled back and ate the small portion of the cake.

_He may be ten years younger, but he's still Lambo._

All of a sudden, the red-head was engulfed in orange smoke again. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the sofa in the living room of the Vongola Mansion. Byakuran was sitting beside him, a smirk on his face. Lambo was sitting on a red armchair, playing with his hair. Spanner and Giannini were gone, probably busy with the bazooka.

"Welcome back, Sho-chan!" The white-haired eyed a small brown stain on his best friend's upper lip. "Awwe. Sho-chan ate the cake, Lambo-kun."

"Cake?" The 15-year old cow brat asked, his head turning from Byakuran to the newly arrived Irie.

"I didn't eat the cake! I gave it to the Lambo-kun from ten years ago, and he offered me a small part of it…anyway, why am I lying on the couch? … What did you do to my younger self?" The sun flame bearer asked thinking of the possible pranks Byakuran would pull.

"The younger you fainted the moment we explained his situation." Lambo said, casually massaging his temples.

"Oh, I see. Anyways, Lambo-san, sorry I didn't give you the cake…" Irie apologized.

"Yare, yare. You could just bake one again, you know." The raven-haired sighed, standing up from the armchair he was sitting on. "I'm happy someone remembered my birthday. Thank you." He beamed again. It made Irie remember the smile the younger Lambo gave him when he offered the cake. _He hasn't change._

"I know! In replacement of Sho-chan's cake, you can have my marshmallows!" Byakuran offered and the three of them laughed.

* * *

Okay. I'm finished. I hope you liked this one-shot of mine.

I know it was late for Lambo's birthday, but, yeah. All that counts was I uploaded it =))

Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
